Dieing of a Broken Heart
by A x Stupid x Lamb
Summary: Bella's in her trance like state. She's had enough of being without Edward so she makes some drastic descisions.The story is correct for me until Alice comes back in New Moon. Basically Alice does come back but in a different way. Please R and R
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

My life has no meaning anymore. My life had gone the day Edward left. His name ripped through me like a tornado. Destructive and violent. I hadn't been to school in 4 weeks because I just couldn't face it. My friends and their endless questions and babbling. Why would I want that? I sat on the edge of my bed and looked down at my chest. My heart had shattered into a million tiny facets and cut every inch of me until I bled dry. No emotions, no meaning or purpose. Everything bled out of me. My very soul for living destroyed in 8 words, _it will be as if I never existed. _I fell to the floor in tears and struggled for breath. _Time heals all wounds for your kind. _His words echoed in me, never letting me forget. _Yeah right! _I thought _well not this wound. _I stood up shakily and stumbled my way to the kitchen. _If your not here with me in this world then maybe you'll be in my heaven. _I went to the sink and took out a knife. I gulped and knelt on the floor. I slowly placed the tip at my broken heart. _See you soon, my love. _

"No, Bella, don't!!!"I slipped as I heard Alice's voice and missed my heart and went into my side. I felt no pain as it pierced my body. My body was numb already; I had felt nothing for weeks. I crumpled to the floor and I saw and felt the blood that was surrounding me now. I felt cold hands slide underneath and slowly pick my up into there arms. I didn't bother to look around to see who it was. I wouldn't hold on for long. I felt wind rush past me at a staggering speed. I didn't expect the sensation to be so familiar and comforting. It brought back painful feelings, which related to a distant memory.

"Oh Bella, what have we done to you?" I heard Alice whine. So it was her that held me in her arms. I groaned, the pain was starting to get to me, why? Then I realised. The more I get back into his life the more it hurt me and the more I couldn't let myself go.

"Leave me Alice, please. My life is nothing now" I mumbled

"Not a chance Bella" she growled. She said nothing more but I felt the wind pick up, she was moving faster. I was feeling woozy and I felt myself slipping to an unconscious state. I opened my eyes to an unfamiliar bed and I saw figures coming into focus. They cleared and I made out Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Jasper. Where was I? I felt a stabbing pain on my side and I groaned.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked. His voice seemed as comforting as ever and I could sense a hint of pity and remorse in his perfect voice.

"Yes, I'm fine before you ask and I hate each and every one of you." I told them, each word laced with fury. "Why the hell did you save me?" I demanded, "You stopped me going to Edward" a tear rolled down my cheek as I said his name.

"I'm sorry Bella!" Esme burst out with. "Carlisle, please help" she begged

"What am I meant to help with love?" he asked in return.

"I don't know. Just make the hateful words stop" she screamed. I sighed, I should of known this would upset Esme most dearly. I slowly placed my legs on the edge of the bed.

"Esme, come here" I beckoned. She dutifully came and sat next to me. I gave her a well-needed hug and she returned it gingerly.

" Esme, that's the only reason I hate you, about everything else I still love you beyond belief. Come on mum, where's your smile gone?" she beamed at the word mum and hugged me but caught my stomach.

"Ahh, careful Esme, stomach" She stopped the embrace straight away and mumbled an apology.

"It's alright, its my actions" Jasper now stood up and walked up to me

"Speaking of which, would you care to explain what the hell you were doing?" he asked, a hint of anger made the battle scars over his eyes more prominent but I wasn't scared of him anymore.

"I think you all know," I said lying back onto the bed "my life is nothing without him so I took myself out of it to join him in my own heaven but that failed" I informed them "because of a certain little pixie by the name of Alice made me slip up with the knife" I glared at her now.

"Carlisle I have to tell you something" Alice suddenly turned to Carlisle and he nodded then they left the room. I turned to Jasper then and his face was a carefully composed mask. I saw him use it whenever he didn't want to speak or show his emotions. I sighed

"It's ok Jazz you can show your emotions, anger, worry whatever" he turned to me and smiled.

"Bella, I know your hurting I can tell. Not physical, Emotional. Emotionally you're destroyed. All because of me" I cringed at the horrific birthday scene that now flashed in my head. I put it to one side and carried on.

"Jasper Whitlock!" I put as much force as I could muster into his name. "Your not a bad person alright. It wasn't your fault, it's mine for still being god dam human!" The only reason I would hate Edward was because of that. He knew I wanted to become like him but he said he no longer wanted me.

" I known you hate him for leaving you human Bella but why? Becoming a uncontrollable monster is nothing to want"

"I want to become a _monster_ you put it because there is nothing for me in a human life. I would have chosen to be with Edward forever"

"Would have?"

"He said he didn't want me any more"

"Oh, Bella, cant you see? He was lying like a dog! He loved you with all of his unbeating heart. He just thought it best to leave you to fulfil a normal human life" I absorbed this as a possibility but dismissed it, he seemed so sure that he didn't want me.

"But he seemed so genuine"

"It's part of the camouflage Bella, lying comes easy to us"

"I don't believe you," I informed him. He went to answer back but the door opened and Carlisle, Alice and Esme re-entered the room. Each of them looked worried as hell.

"W.. what?" I stammered

"It's Edward" Carlisle told me.

"What about him?"

"Well…err" he turned to Alice now, obviously looking for some guidance.

"Bella I saw a vision of you with the knife and Edward was just leaving to go hunt when I was having it. We think he may have seen the vision, he should have been back by now"

_duh duh duh!!! lol ok so i hopwe you like where this is going? please Review they dazzle me like crazy!_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Previously_**

Carlisle, Alice and Esme re-entered the room. Each of them looked worried as hell.

"W.. what?" I stammered

"It's Edward" Carlisle told me.

"What about him?"

"Well…err" he turned to Alice now and obviously looking for some guidance.

"Bella I saw a vision of you with the knife and Edward was just leaving to go hunt when I was having it. We think he may have seen the vision, he should have been back by now"

**_Chapter 2_**

"So, what does that mean?" I asked through gritted teeth. Alice then jerked away and her eyes glazed over. A vision. Jasper came up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"What do you see?" he asked calmly

"NO! Edward! you fool, don't!" I froze and turned cold. What had he got himself into?

"Alice?" Jasper asked again

"Oh no, no, no please don't Edward" she started to cry tearless sobs. Jasper shock Alice now. Her eyes, filled with life now, were covered with fear.

"Edward, he…he …he wants to kill himself!" I turned pale white I'm sure. I drifted away into a black fog.

"Bella? Can you hear me?" I groaned, I recognized the voice; I just could quite put a name to it. I felt myself being pulled into a sitting position and my eyes stirred. They flitted open and made out the figure of Carlisle.

"Edward!" I screeched, "We have to stop him!"

"He's gone to the Volturi" Alice said. "he asked them to kill him. He did see the vision and decided he couldn't live without you"

"What did they say?" I whispered

"No of course, he had done nothing to provoke them" I sensed a giant but hanging onto that sentence. I made a motion for her to carry on. She sighed

"He is now looking for a way to do so now. Constant different versions but always ending in his death" I gulped

"I'm off to Italy" I declared "and so help me I'm bringing that son of a vampire back!" I got to my feet and stumbled from the pain that shot through my side.

"Dammit" I muttered.

"Your not going anywhere" Jasper said "without us" he grinned "lets go save my stupid brother" 2 minutes later I was in a car, speeding towards the airport.

"We'll get their Bella" Alice reassured me, and failing miserably.

"Unless your visions change Alice just stay quite" I snapped and instantly regretted it. "Oh Alice, im sorry"

"Don't worry Bella, were all worried and a bit angry" we were at the airport now. Thank god for that. I sprung out the door and stormed for the doors.

"Easy Bella, you'll injure yourself even more" Carlisle warned. I slowed a bit but was still determined. We raced to get tickets and we ended up on them plane half an hour later. I tapped my foot in a frantic rhythm.

"Bella, please calm down. I know your worried and annoyed but the constant tapping is really driving me up the wall" Jasper complained. I stopped. I was sat next to Carlisle and Esme and I turned to Carlisle.

"I sorry by the way, for acting stupidly back in the kitchen. I realize now that I still have an Edward here so there's no need to join my Edward up there" he gave me a warm smile.

"Oh Bella, you haven't been looking after yourself have you?" I knew what he was talking about. I hadn't eaten in a week now and I was getting really thin. I sighed

"No I haven't. You shouldn't have left too you know. I could understand Edward but why everyone else?"

"Edward decided it would be best that way"

"You didn't even say good bye"

"I know, we deeply regretted that. Very much so. Alice especially" I turned to Alice now and she gave me a giant smile.

"Never do it again" I growled at them all. It was met by a few laughs.

"Wouldn't dream of it" Esme said. We had taken off now and I was thrilled at that. The journey passed in silence and I swear I drifted in and out of sleep. We flew out the airport and rented a car. Jasper wanted to steal one but Carlisle put a stop to that right away. We were in the car for about 10 minutes when Alice gasped and was slammed into a vision. We watched her anxiously and finally she looked at us again.

"He's going to walk into the sun at midday, by a clock. How long does that give us?" I looked at my watch. 11:55!!!!

"5 minutes!" I screech. The car sped up and we said nothing more. That Vampire really needs to stop being so dramatic!

Review Please!!! you know you want to!


	3. Chapter 3

**_ok hope you enjoy sorry it took so long!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 3_**

Tick, tock, tick, tock. Each movement of the clock seamed more pronounced. 11:56 and we're still not there! If Edward goes in to the light he would have broken the one and only vampire rule, stay inconspicuous. We have to put a stop to it. 11,57. 11,58. Come on, come on! We arrived a few seconds later and I ran out towards a towering clock which stood proudly in the plaza. 11:59 now, I picked up speed and stumbled.

"Bella! Wait!" Jasper called.

"I can't Jazz! There's no time!" I spotted Edwards figure leaning on the clock looking at the approaching sun. He looked as if he had lived a thousand lifetimes and was forced to endure the most unendurable agony. The deadliest sound filled my ears, the clock had reached 12. I was close maybe within hearing distance.

"Edward NO!!!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. He looked up and met my eyes. I slammed right into him and fell to the floor.

"Oww, Dammit!" I muttered. I looked up into the saddest topaz eyes.

"Amazing, Carlisle was right" his voice was like a long lost symphony caressing my ears.

"Oh Edward! Please lets move," I pleaded

"Wow, I didn't feel a thing, they're really good" he mused.

"Edward!"

"Oh yes love?" I let out an impatient growl.

"Edward, I'm not dead and neither are you … yet" I told him. Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and Alice joined us now. Esme pulled Edward into a giant hug

"Don't you ever do that again!" she scolded.

"What? Mum? Jasper? Alice? Carlisle? I don't get it"

"Rrr, that vision Alice had, she stopped it from happening!" I declared in a rush.

"Alice? Really?" she said nothing and she looked like she was crying. Only nothing poured down her perfectly sculpted face. She nodded a slow nod and walked up to him and placed her small arms around his waist. He returned the hug with a remorseful smile.

"Why Bella?" Edward turned to me.

"Why yourself?" I retorted, "How did you ever believe I would be able to survive without you?"

"It was for you own good but I see now that it only caused you pain and you didn't live a happy human life as I would have liked" I let out a laugh

"Yeah" I chuckled "that's past recovery now, please stay" I begged

"Of course my love, as long as you want me, I'm here" he held out his arms and I snuggled into them. I felt protected and whole. My broken heart had begun healing.

"What a pretty picture" the voice seemed melodic yet menacing at the same time. Vampire, it had to be.

"Greetings Felix" Edward spoke politely but there was a slight hint of annoyance buried deep in his words. I turned and was met with the familiar red eyes I had dreaded meeting again.

"Dam it!" I muttered

"Oh, this is the lovely Bella?" he turned to me and stepped forward. He wore an almost black cloak that flowed with ease around his body. He stretched a hand forward in greeting. I looked at Edward and he gave a slow nod. With that I turned back to Felix took his hand in my own and shock it.

"Nice to meet you Felix, may we leave now? Edward did nothing wrong. I stopped him in time. There's was a slight misunderstanding" I spoke in short sentences.

"Sorry young Bella but Aro wishes to speak with Edward" Felix announced.

"I am no longer in need of his services" Edward answered bitterly.

"Edward" Carlisle warned.

"Sorry" Edward muttered.

"Carlisle, Aro will be thrilled to meet you again. it as been to long I believe" Carlisle just nodded in response and Edward took off walking into some woods behind the clock. I followed him with our hands entwined. Together forever…I hope. The others were soon to follow suit and we took off into the unknown.

* * *

So you like? you hate? review! JUST DO IT lol


	4. Chapter 4

**_it's here!_**

**_i just wanna say read BabyH(dot)louise's stories guys!!! do it!_**

**_Chapter 4_**

We came to a dead end it looked like but when we got closer I noticed a hole in the ground.

"Oh please, please, please tell me we aren't jumping down that thing!" I panicked.

"Sorry love, it'll be fine. Alice will catch you" Felix went first and was closely followed by Alice. Edward pushed me forwards a little. I looked into the hole and it was pitch I didn't want to look down. Down was where the drop and sudden stop was.

"Er, Alice?" I called

"I'm right here Bella. Just jump" I gave up fighting this and decided to just do it.

"Here it goes," I muttered. With that I jumped into the hole and went down. I wasn't falling for long before a very hard and cold pair of arms greeted me. By the time I was placed back on my feet everyone had made the fall. I groaned

"Oh, I am going to be bruised tomorrow" This was meet by a chorus of laughs.

"This way" Felix directed us down a tunnel.

"Jasper if you pull any pranks on me I will cheerfully beat you to death" I muttered, looking at his cheerful expression. _If we make it out alive_ I wanted to add onto that sentence but I held my tongue. Why jinx it? We were now in front of a large oak door. It towered well above us and looked menacing in the current circumstances. The door lead into a waiting room if you will.

"Wait here" Felix barked. I found a couch and sat down, exhausted. Esme soon joined me. Edward and Carlisle had gone of talking and Jasper and Alice were now snuggled on another couch together.

"How are you felling Bella?" Esme Asked

"Peachy keen" I answered sarcastically. She chuckled and pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you so much for helping us" she said sincerely.

"Well someone had to stop him from making a fool of himself and if it meant a few little bumps on the way, it was worth it" she gave me a small smile "I missed you" I added.

"Oh I missed you to Bella. You came into our lives and made Edward a new man. You made him whole and gave him self-confidence. It's like his life was stuck in limbo until you two were to meet. I imagine it's the first time in a century that he's loved someone so truly. You are the heart he can never have" I wasn't sure if that was all true but I didn't really have time to ponder it as Felix had come back out.

"He will see you now" he told us. We all got up and set off to out fate. I again clasped my hand into Edward's and walked slowly into another room that branched off the waiting room. When we entered I saw a group of people with their backs to us. We carried on walking towards them. We stopped a few steps away but Carlisle kept walking, never breaking his stride. The group turned to face us now.

"Carlisle! Why it has been far to long my friend" The man I assumed was Aro greeted. He looked positively ancient

"Hello Aro, I believe it has been about 150 years actually. Give or take a few decades" Carlisle answered slyly. Edward stepped forward now and of course I followed.

"Ah, Edward, I see you were mistaken" Aro glanced at me now.

"It appears so, Aro, therefore, that means I don't need your help now" Aro shrugged

"Very well, I am glad you do not wish of you death now" He answered calmly. Edward nodded but Aro's expression showed a certain reluctance to continue talking.

"I'm afraid something has to happen Edward," he finally said.

"You can't make me decide between them two options," Edward growled. What thought had Aro just given him? I looked up at Edward.

"What did he think?" I demanded. Edward looked at me, grabbed my hand and walked quickly away from the crowds. We stopped and he turned to face me.

"Bella, vampires only have one rule remember, stay inconspicuous. With letting you know that we were vampires we broke that rule. So… the two options that Aro sees for you know are… and neither are going to happen I might add" he sighed "the only two options they see for you are your…death or you having to endure the transformation" I turned to face Aro and stormed towards him.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You want to kill me already? You don't even know me and just to let you know I will become a vampire but in my own sweet time" I declared.

Bella fights back or what lol give her a break she having a bit of PMS! ok so review por favor


	5. Chapter 5

**_i know its real short but I thought this was the best place to stop this chapter. Please review guys!_**

**_Chapter 5_**

Aro gave me an amuse smile.

"You're very stubborn are you not" he mused

"When people want to kill me yes," I retorted "oh and when people want to take me away from Edward yes" I gazed at Edward now.

"But then surly you would wish for us to make sure your changed soon"

"Yes sure but not as a punishment for someone's crimes. Edward and I both have to be ready for it; it's a big thing to become an immortal. You can't just force us, surly you realise that"

"Silence!" a man standing next to Aro barked.

"Patience Caius" Aro warned him.

"Ah, Caius, I didn't see you there. I hope you are well" Carlisle greeted. I then heard Alice gasp. I turned and Jasper was in front of her in an instant. I could tell she was in a vision.

"Alice, what do you see?" Jasper asked calmly

"What is this?" Aro asked, curious.

"Please" Jasper warned. I then felt calm spread around the whole room, engulfing us.

"Well, Carlisle it appears you have be keeping these two from us for a wile ey? An empath and a seer" Caius jeered.

"Please be quite" Jasper repeated "Alice tell me" She as then staring at us and her face turned into a giant smile.

"Thank you, Aro. I promise you she will be changed within the year" Alice spoke as if she had just won the lottery. She then turned to all of us "come on, lets go"

"Alice what is going on?" Carlisle asked.

"Aro is going to give us one year to change Bella if not then well, its never gonna happen so there's no need to say it"

"Fine that may give us enough time" Edward muttered he then turned to Aro, "she will be changed in the year. We'll be going now"

"How do I know you'll keep your promise?" Aro mused.

"That's the dumbest thought I have ever heard" Edward growled

"What?" Jasper said, a hint of worry in his features.

"He wants to come to Forks and check on her in a year" Jasper chuckled at this

"Haha, yeah non-vegeterian vampires in forks that's gonna work" he muttered sarcastically.

"Very well," Aro snapped "you come here, with her, this time next year"

"We can manage that" Carlisle replied before anyone said anything against it.

"You may leave" was the last thing Aro said before turning away from us and departing with everyone else.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

"Come on let's move" Carlisle said calmly. We headed back the way we had entered and did so in silence. When we were back on Volterra's streets I could take the silence so I decided to break it.

"Well, that went… smashing" I answered bitterly. Jasper chuckled

"You have quite the mouth on you Bella" he mused

"Yeah that didn't really help, im sorry" I apologised. I knew it wasn't the right thing to do.

"Well at least you told the Vulturi what for" Carlisle smiled.

"Edward?" I turned to face him.

"Yes my love?" he asked

"Welcome home and I love you"

"Thank you and I love you too" with that he swept me up bridal style, what a cheesy guy.

"Wouldn't want you to hurt them precious feet of yours," he said casually adding a little wink at the end.

"So, Carlisle, glad you are not living in the Volturi's presence anymore?" I asked, already knowing his answer to the question.

"Most defiantly" he smiled, pulling Esme into a comfortable embrace as we walked towards the car again.

"But we are always living under the Volturi's presence. It doesn't matter how much distance we put between us, they will always know what we are up to" Jasper broke in solemnly.

"True Jasper but I guess we will just have to live with that" Carlisle added.

"Can you do that?" I questioned

"Of course we can, were the Cullen's," he announced proudly. We were at the car now and because there was no room, Jasper got his wish to steal a car. Much to his dismay though it was an unoccupied vehicle. I laughed when his face turned into a pout and then he joined in with my laughter, im too contagious. Edward and I joined Jasper and Alice in the stolen car while Carlisle and Esme used the rented car. I snuggled in the back with Edward and he started humming my lullaby. Oh the familiar music weaved in my heart and patched it up, I was full and I was loved. Before I succumbed to the melody I pulled out my phone and prepared a text to send to the one brother I hadn't seen yet, my Emmy bear.

_Emmy bear,_

_Meet us all at the house, the forks one. Oh I have missed you terribly big brother! Please come back and make this family whole again, its time to reunite the Cullen's._

_Bella xxx _

_PS. no your eyes are not fooling you. I'm really back. Where I belong._

Edward read over my shoulder and chuckled. I leaned into him and drifted off to the lullaby I had so missed.

_I was woken by the beeping of my phone and I groggily put it in front of my eyes._

_It was a text from Emmett. _

_Bella!! Is that really you? Oh Eddie finally had the sense to come back! I'm on my way back with Rose. She says hello and welcome back. Now I say that but with feeling. Oh I missed you too little sis. Can't wait to pull you into a giant bear hug_

_Emmy bear xxx_

Oh this is where I must be now, here with this wonderful family. I am no longer dieing of a broken heart, all is well.

The Endx

* * *

Ok guys this is the end of Dieing of a broken heart!! Please Review and tell me your opinions!!! Oh and please please please read all my other stories!!!!!!!!


End file.
